


hearts don't break around here

by takesmeunder



Series: malec divide series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, immortality fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Max makes a discovery about the Alliance rune that neither Magnus or Alec had thought about.





	hearts don't break around here

**Author's Note:**

> no shadowhunters this week. sad. possibly more fic from me because of it. enjoy this immortality fix it fic!! 
> 
> shoutout to Hazel for the cake idea. You were just joking, but my brain went with it.

Alec is halfway through his morning coffee when he spots the cake on the table. He quickly files through the birthdays in his head, frowning when he comes up empty. It’s not an anniversary day either, as far as he knows.

Setting his mug on the counter, he shuffles his bare feet across the tiled floor and spins the baking pan so he can get a better glimpse at what’s written on it.

“ _Congratulations Dad, on your immortality!_ ” is what it says, in fancy purple icing. Alec frowns, staring at the cake as if it’s insulted him personally.

Magnus saunters into the kitchen, blue robe tied loosely at the waist and heads straight for the coffee maker that Alec insisted they get many years ago. Magnus has made sure it's remained one of the most updated models, of course.

“Mags,” Alec says, picking up the cake pan and bringing it over to the counter to drop it down in front of where Magnus is sipping on his coffee. “What’s this?”

“A cake, darling,” Magnus says with a quirked brow, still nursing his coffee. “Surely you know what those are by now.”

Alec groans, gesturing towards the pan. “I meant what’s written on the cake.”

Magnus’ eyes dart over the words, a confused expression flitting across his features. “But I’m papa,” is what he says. “You’re not—“

“Oh, good! You found my cake,” Max slides across the kitchen tiles in his socked feet, hopping up onto one of the bar stools as he steals an apple from the fruit bowl. “Figured it was something to celebrate.”

Alec and Magnus share a look, the kind that husbands who have been married for a decade and have two children together do when they’ve already had the mortal versus immortal conversation with said children.

“Max,” Alec starts, picking up his coffee mug to have something in his hands. “You know I’m not,” he pauses. “That I’m not like you and papa. We’ve talked about this.”

Max bites into his apple, chewing slowly even though his eyes light up with mischief. “You guys don’t know,” he says once he’s swallowed. “This is great. Rafe! Come here! They haven’t figured it out yet!”

Rafael is the last to join them in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and heading straight for the coffee maker.

“Rafe, you’re a bit young for coffee,” Alec says, knowing it’s pointless.

“I’m 16,” Rafael says. “Muchas gracias.”

Alec rubs the back of his neck, feeling anxious at the prospect of having to re-explain everything they’ve already talked about to a now 11 and 16-year-old. “Anyways, Max. What were you saying?”

“Dad, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Max prompts, and Magnus flicks him for his tone. “You haven’t aged a day in at least 10 years. Which lines up with Clary creating the Alliance rune.”

“I’m not following,” Alec says, rubbing over his wrist where the rune in question sits. It’s been activated for years, and when he looks over at Magnus he’s giving his own rune the same treatment. They don’t use it very often, if at all, but being able to feel Magnus’ magic coursing through his body, sometimes tingling at his fingertips, is beyond Alec’s ability to explain.

Max tosses his finished apple core into the air, snapping his fingers and watching it disappear in a flash of purple sparks. “When you activate that rune,” he says, leaning forward on the counter with his elbows. “You tap into papa’s power, right?”

Alec nods, slipping a hand around Magnus’ back. Magnus leans into the touch immediately. “More or less. Continue.”

“Well, tapping into those powers also include his immortality,” Max says with a grin. “All this time you thought it was just his magic, but if you keep that rune activated, you’re gonna age just as well as papa has.”

“By the angel,” Alec breathes out, turning to face Magnus.

“I never thought,” Magnus says in a rush. “I didn’t. It never crossed my mind.”

Max is looking between the two of them with one of the biggest smiles Alec’s ever seen on his face. “And so, if Rafe and I use the Alliance rune, then he’ll be immortal too!”

Alec’s mind is whirring at a speed too fast for him to comprehend, and its only Magnus’ soft touch to his hand that brings him out of it.

“We could get tests,” Magnus suggests, thumb rubbing soothing circles against Alec’s wrist. “I could ask Catarina to check your age. If you want,” he suddenly sounds unsure, insecure in a way that Alec hasn’t heard him in years. “If you want to be sure. So, we can have the information, so we know. And you can make a decision from there.”

Alec smiles, dipping down to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips even as both of their kids groan in disgust. “Of course, I want to know for sure,” he says when he pulls back, then kisses Magnus’ forehead. “The more time the four of us get to spend together, the better. I wouldn’t have it any other way. If Rafe—“

“We’ve already talked about it,” Rafael says through his mouthful of Frosted Flakes. “Max and me. I’m in,” he says. “Maybe not forever, but. We can talk about it when the time comes.”

Magnus claps his hands together. “In that case, I have a fire message to send. I shall return shortly.”

Alec watches him go, something settling in him that he hadn’t even realized was there. He’s in agreement with Rafael, that this probably won’t be something they’ll do forever. Eternity for Alec is not something he ever considered. But more time with his family, more than most mortals get, that’s something he’d never pass up.


End file.
